pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Mant
Bishop Richard Mant (February 12, 1776 - 2 November 1848) was an English poet and churchman, who became a bishop in Ireland. He was a prolific writer, his major work being a History of the Church of Ireland. Life Mant was born at Southampton, eldest son and fifth child of Richard Mant, D.D., the master of King Edward's Grammar School, and afterwards rector of All Saints, Southampton.Gordon, 96. Mant was educated by his father and at Winchester College, of which he was elected scholar in 1789. In April 1793 he was called on with other scholars to resign, in consequence of some breach of discipline. Not being (as was admitted) personally in fault, he refused, and was deprived of his scholarship. He entered Trinity College, Oxford, as a commoner in 1793, and in 1794 obtained a scholarship. In 1797 he earned a B.A., and in 1798 was elected to a fellowship at Oriel College , which he held to the end of 1804. His essay ‘On Commerce’ (included in Oxford English Prize Essays, 1836, 12mo, vol. ii.) obtained the Chancellor's Prize in 1799. In 1800 he began his long series of poetical publications by verses in memory of his old master at Winchester, Joseph Warton, D.D. He graduated with an M.A. in 1801. English career He was ordained deacon in 1802, and, after acting as curate to his father, took a travelling tutorship, and was detained in France in 1802–1803 3 during the war. Having been ordained priest in 1803, he became curate in charge (1804) of Buriton, Hampshire. After acting as curate at Crawley, Hampshire (1808), and to his father at Southampton (December 1809), he became vicar of Coggeshall, Essex (1810), where he took pupils. In 1811 he was elected Bampton Lecturer, and chose as his topic a vindication of the evangelical character of Anglican preaching against the allegations of Methodists. The lectures attracted notice. Manners-Sutton, archbishop of Canterbury, made him his domestic chaplain in 1813, and on going to reside at Lambeth he resigned Coggeshall. In 1815 he was collated to the rectory of St. Botolph's, Bishopsgate, and commenced D.D. at Oxford. He was presented in 1818 to the rectory of East Horsley, Surrey, which he held with St. Botolph's. Irish career In February 1820 Mant was nominated by Lord Liverpool for an Irish bishopric. He is said to have been first designed for Waterford and Lismore (though this was not vacant), but was ultimately appointed to Killaloe and Kilfenoragh, and was consecrated at Cashel on 30 April 1820. He at once took up his residence at Clarisford House, bringing English servants with him, a proceeding so unpopular that he soon dismissed them. He voted against Roman Catholic emancipation in 1821, and again in 1825.Gordon, 97. On 22 March 1823 he was translated to Down and Connor, succeeding Nathaniel Alexander, D.D. (died 22 Oct. 1840), who had been translated to Meath. There was then, as now, no official residence connected with his diocese; Mant fixed his abode at Knocknagoney (Rabbit's Hill), in the parish of Holywood, Co. Down, a few miles from Belfast. He had come from a diocese which was largely Roman Catholic to a stronghold of Protestantism, mainly in its Presbyterian form, and he succeeded in doing much for the prosperity of the then established church. Mant was on the royal commission of inquiry into ecclesiastical unions (1830); the publication of its report in July 1831 was followed by considerable efforts of church extension in his diocese. He found Belfast with two episcopal churches, and left it with five. He took an active part in connection with the Down and Connor Church Accommodation Society, formed (19 Dec. 1838) at the suggestion of Thomas Drew, D.D. (d. 1859), which between 1839 and 1843 laid out 32,000l. in aid of 16 new churches. In 1842, on the death of James Saurin, D.D., bishop of Dromore, that diocese was united to Down and Connor, in accordance with the provisions of the Church Temporalities Act of 1833. The united diocese is a large one, being ‘a sixteenth of all Ireland.’ Mant was taken ill on 27 Oct. 1848 while staying at the rectory-house, Ballymoney, co. Antrim, and died there on 5 days later. He was buried on 7 Nov. in the churchyard of St. James's, Hillsborough, co. Down. He married, on 22 Dec. 1804, Elizabeth Wood (d. 2 April 1846), an orphan, of a Sussex family, and left Walter Bishop Mant v., another son, and a daughter. Writing Mant was an indefatigable writer; the bibliography of his publications occupies over five pages in the British Museum Catalogue. His poetry is chiefly notable for its copiousness. Four of his hymns are included in Lord Selborne's Book of Praise, 1863; about 20 others, some being metrical psalms, are found in many hymnals. Many of his hymns were adapted from the Roman breviary. The annotated Bible (1814) prepared by George D'Oyly, D.D. and Mant, at the instance of Archbishop Manners-Sutton, and at the expense of the Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, was largely a compilation; it still retains considerable popularity. It was followed by an edition of the prayer-book (1820), on a somewhat similar plan, by Mant alone. His best work is his History of the Church of Ireland (1840), the fruit of much research into manuscript as well as printed sources. It was undertaken to meet a want, felt all the more from the conspicuous ability which marked the first two volumes (1833–1837) of Reid's ‘History of the Presbyterian Church in Ireland.’ No one was so well equipped for the task as Charles Richard Elrington, D.D. v.; but on his failure, owing to ill-health, to fulfil the design, Mant came forward. His style is very readable, and if his comments are those of a partisan, his facts are usually well arranged and ascertained with care. The earlier church history of Ireland is ignored, and the period immediately preceding the Reformation is treated too much in the manner of a protestant-pamphlet; but the real topic of the book, the post-Reformation annals of the Irish establishment to the union, could hardly have enlisted a more judicious narrator. A copious index by Mant himself adds to the book's value. Publications Poetry *''Verses to the Memory of Joseph Warton''. Oxford, UK: Hanwell & Parker / F. & C. Rivington, London / J. Burdon, Winchester, 1800. *''The Country Curate''. Oxford, UK: 1804.Gordon, 98. *''Poems''. Oxford, UK: privately published, printed by Oxford University Press, 1806. *''The Slave, and other poetical pieces''. Oxford, UK: privately published, printed by Oxford University Press, 1807. *''The Simpliciad: A satirico-didactic poem''. London: J.J. Stockdale, 1808; Oxford, UK, & New York: Woodstock Books, 1991. *''The Holydays of the Church, with Metrical Sketches''. (2 volumes), Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1828, 1831. *''The Gospel Miracles: In a series of poetical sketches''. London: J. G. & F. Rivington, 1832. *''The Happiness of the Blessed / Musings on the Church. London: Rivingtons, 1833; Philadelphia: Key & Biddle 1833. *''The British Months: A poem. (2 volumes), London: John W. Parker, 1835. *''The Sundial of Armoy = Gnomen armoyensis: A poem''. Dublin: 1847. *''The Matin Bell; or, The Church's call to daily prayer''. London: John Henry Parker, 1848. *''Verses to the Memory of Joseph Warton / Poems / The Slave, and other poetical pieces / The Simpliciad''. New York: Garland, 1978. *''The Youthful Christian Soldier; with spiritual songs and hymns''. Dublin: Hodges and Smith / London: J.W. Parker, 1848. Non-fiction *''A Step in the Temple; or, A familiar and easy guide to ... the Church catechism''. Winchester, UK: James Robbins, for F.C. & J. Rivington, London, 1808. *''Puritanism Revived; or, Methodism as old as the great rebellion. London: F.C. and J. Rivington, 1808. *An Appeal to the Gospel; or, An inquiry into the justice of the charge alleged by Methodists ... in a series of discourses. Oxford, UK: privately published, printed by Oxford University Press, 1812. *''Charity Manifested by an Adherence to the Truth: A sermon. London: F.C. & J. Rivington, 1813. *''Sermons Preached for Parochial and Domestic Use''. (3 volumes), Oxford, UK: Joseph Parker / F.C. & J. Rivington, London, 1813. *''Sermons Preached before the University of Oxford''. Oxford, UK: Joseph Parker / F.C. & J. Rivington, London, 1816. *''The Fear of the Lord and of the King: A sermon''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington], 1817. *''Two Tracts: Intended to convey correct notions of regeneration and conversion''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington, 1817. *''The Sovereignty of God in the Natural World: A sermon''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington, 1818. *''The Truth, and the Excellence of the Christian Religion ... in three discourses''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington, 1819. *''A Charge Delivered to the Clergy''. Dublin: 1820. *''A Charge Delivered to the Clergy''. Dublin: 1821. *''The Female Character: A sermon''. London: F.C. & J. Rivington, 1821. *''The Moral Beauty of the Messiah's Kingdom: A sermon''. London: 1821. *''The Scriptural Character and Excellence of the National Church: In two sermons''. London: 1821. *''The Rule of Ministerial Duty ... in a charge to the clergy''. Dublin: Richard Milliken, 1822. *''Some Particulars in the Ministerial Character and Obligations''. Dublin: Richard Milliken, 1824. *''Farther Particulars in the Ministerial Character and Obligations''. Dublin: Richard Milliken, 1825. *''Biographical Notices of the Apostles, Evangelists, and Other Saints''. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1828. *''The Christian Sabbath ... in a letter''. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1830. *''The Clergyman's Obligations Considered''. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, et al, 1830. *''A Letter to ... Henry Hart Milman ... reputed author of a History of the Jews''. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1830. *''A Second Letter to ... Henry Hart Milman''. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1830. *''Scriptural Narratives ... subjects of annual commemoration in the Church''. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1830. *''The Book of Daily Family Prayer''. Dublin: Milliken & Son, 1836. *''The Churches of Rome and England Compared''. London: John W. Parker, 1836. *''Does the Church of Rome Agree with the Church of England ... in a letter''. Dublin: Milliken & Son / London: B. Fellowes, 1836. *''Romanism and Holy Scripture Compared''. London: Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge, 1837. *''Extemporaneous Prayer Not Authorized''. Dublin: 1837. *''The Church and Her Ministrations: In a series of discourses''. London: J.G. & F. Rivington, 1838. *''History of the Church of Ireland. (2 volumes), London: John W. Parker, 1840. *''God's Truth the Rule of Education: A sermon. Dublin: 1842. *''The Laws of the Church the Churchman's Guard''. Dublin: Grant & Bolton / London: J.G.F. & J. Rivington / Belfast: Phillips, 1842. *''Primitive Christianity Exemplified. London: J.W. Parker, 1842. *''Report of the ... Architecture Society. Belfast: 1842. The beauty of holiness. A sermon. 1843. *''Church Architecture Considered ... in two addresses''. Belfast: G. Phillips, 1843. *''The Prayer for the Church Militant''. Dublin: Grant & Bolton, 1843. *''Rome: Her tenets and her practices''. Belfast: George Phillips, 1843. *''A Churchman's Apology''. Dublin: Grant & Bolton, 1844. *''Horae Ecclesiasticae: The position of the Church with regard to Roman error''. London: John W. Parker, 1845. *''Horae Liturgicae''. New York: Stanrord & Swords, 1845. *''Religio Quotidiana: Daily prayer the law of God's Church''. London: John W. Parker, 1846. *''Feriae Anniversariae" Observance of the Church's holy-days no symptom of popery''. (2 volumes), London: John W. Parker, 1847. *''The Scotch Communion Office''. Oxford, UK, & London: John Henry & James Parker, 1857. Translated *''The Book of Psalms: In an English metrical version. Oxford, UK: W. Baxter, for J. Parker, 1824. Edited *''The Poetical Works of the Late Thomas Warton. (2 volumes), Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, for W. Hanwell / J. Parker, 1802. Volume I *''Ancient Hymns from the Roman Breviary. London: Rivington, 1837. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Mant, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center. Web, Aug. 14, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 14, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Bp. Richard Mant (1776-1845) info & 4 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Mant in The Sacred Poets of the Nineteenth Century: "Christian Consolation on the Death of Friends," "Te Deum Laudamus" **The Sundial of Armoy: Selected Lyrics: "The Paradise of Heaven," "Heavenly Changes in the Departed," "Commemoration of One Departed," "Faith Confirmed by Sense" *Richard Mant at Hymnary.org ;Books *Bibliographic directory from Project Canterbury ;About *Critical and Biographical Essay in ''The Sacred Poets of the Nineteenth Century]" * * Mant, Richard Category:1776 births Category:1848 deaths Category:People from Southampton Category:People educated at Winchester College Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Oxford Category:Fellows of Oriel College, Oxford Category:Bishops of Killaloe and Kilfenora Category:Bishops of Down and Connor (Church of Ireland) Category:Bishops of Down, Connor and Dromore Category:19th-century poets Category:Christian poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets